Secrets
by ktlynrose
Summary: Haley walked into school feeling rather guilty. She had a secret, but she most definitely couldn't tell anyone. That was for sure. So why was she suddenly feeling the urge to tell a certain blue-eyed raven-haired hottie. First episode happened maybe but with a few changes, except it is there senior year. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hey there everyone. I was just beginning Secret Life of the American Teenager, and I thought of a story. Right now I have no clue what to call it so I am just gonna go with a generic name.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Secret Life or OTH. **

**Read and reviews! Please!**

**Prologue**

Haley_ walked into school on Monday after_ _a long weekend feeling rather guilty. She had_ _a secret,_ _one_ _hell_ _of a secret, and she certainly couldn't tell anyone. That was for sure. She couldn't even tell her two best friends, Lindsay Strauss and Lucas Scott. They would certainly look down on her, not to mention, sincerely question her sanity. Or her parents, actually she might be able to tell them but then they might blab to others about her little problem. And that would not be good. _

_No she had to keep quiet. She would be ridiculed by the whole school, even those people who didn't know her from Eve, till the end_ _of time. Well maybe she was being a bit dramatic. Certainly the rest of_ _her high school career. She told herself_ _it wasn't that long till graduation and she was first_ _in line_ _to be_ _valedictorian. This secret could ruin the chance of her standing in front of all her peers and her friends and all the parents of those people and reading her speech at the end_ _of the ear. She was also putting her whole future at Stanford, her dream school, at risk. This secret could ruin her chances of going there. She had been dreaming of the moment when she would pack her car of all the things she deemed 'life-altering if she didn't have them' and making her way to California, putting small-town life behind her._

So _why was she even slightly feeling_ _the urge to tell a certain blue-eyed, raven-haired basketball hottie._

**I know that was a little short but I plan to make the actual chapters so much longer. **

**So what did you guys think? I've gotta say that I am really excited about this story. I can't wait for everyone else to fall in love with it like I've already done. Because I know what is in store for it in the future. **

**And honestly, this might be the first story that I actually complete even before that one shot that I'm writing. **

**Oh! Update on Your Sister. Oh! My mistake- My computer is at a repair shop right now. I dropped it off today, actually. Yes, I am feeling very proud of myself! Anyways, all the rest of that story is on there. I kind of feel lost writing that particular story without my notes, so those of you who like that story will have to wait awhile till I get it back if the fixers don't delete it off of there. Also if there are tons of mistakes on any of my stories and I have been using my Kindle and this thing likes to autocorrect even if I don't want it too. It also has a very small keyboard. **

**Anywhoos, back to the story at hand. That was all I had to say on the subject actually... So please review and first chapter should be up in a few days if not tomorrow. Also disclaimer once again, I do not own anything!... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I can't believe I've got four followers already for this story, just on the prologue too. What a great feeling that someone actually wants to read more of what you write.**

**And sorry it took so long to get it up. I went back up to visit my dad and then my Mon came to visit me. So it's been pretty hectic around here. Plus school started last week. **

**And I still haven't got my computer back yet, so nothing on my one shot. Right now it is very doubtful that I will ever get my computer back... sorry everyone who is waiting for that story. **

**Anyways, here is the much awaited first chapter for Secrets. I hope you all will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the storyline for this particular story. **

* * *

_Word of the day; genesis... it means - an origin, creation, or beginning. "At the genesis of the world, was God really there?"_

_Sept. 3;_

_Dearest Diary,_

_Today is the first day of senior year! Oh yeah, baby! I can tell you right now that this year is going to be great. I've already gone shopping for all my new school supplies. I just love that smell; new pencils that have never been used or a notebook that has never been written on. Or maybe, just maybe, a new adventure awaiting you in the folds of a book._

_ Anyways, I think this will be the year. The year that I finally talk to him. By him, I mean Nathan Scott, the most popular guy at school and my current crush. Actually to tell you the truth he has been my crush since the first day of high school when I first laid eyes on him. He was my first crush. I mean how can someone not fall for those striking blue eyes of his. And his hair, his black as a ravens wing hair, just brings out those eye of his even more. He is tall and very handsome. Oh, let's not forget that smirk of his! It literally melts my heart and me into a puddle on the floor when I see it. _

_ But of course there is one little problem. Lucas... Lucas Scott is my best friend and Nathan's older half-brother. But they are not on speaking terms, really. In reality they hate each other, thinking that the other got the life that they should've had since before I became Lucas's friend. _

_ It was all their fathers fault. Dan Scott was a sad excuse for a human being. He was the high school basketball star to beat twenty years ago. After he got a scholarship to play basketball in college he learned that his high school sweetheart, Karen Roe, was pregnant with his kid. And I guess that was a deal breaker for him because he left. He accepted the scholarship but before he could actually get anywhere in college he blew out his knee and couldn't play the sport anymore. About three months after finding out that Karen was with child, his then college girlfriend, Deb Lee, also told him that she was pregnant._

_Dan married Deb leaving Karen to raise Lucas on her own. She did the best she could and I guess that was enough. Because Lucas is one of the best people I know. On the other hand, Nathan is not. I've heard so many rumors about him. I can't assume any of them are true but neither can I assume that they are false because I've seen some turn out true. _

_I heard once that he was caught cheating on his **two** different girlfriends with two other girls. Yes, he apparently had a threesome with a girl named Nicki, who was a college freshman, and another girl named Theresa, who doesn't even go to Tree Hill High. And his two girlfriends found out and now are best friends. I think that's how it went, anyways. Oh well, as I said it was just a rumor. The rumor also said that the two girls he cheated on we're none other than Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. They were too very different girls. Brooke was brunette and bubbly while Peyton was blonde and brooding. One was the cheer captain, and the other was a dark and twisted artist, even though she was also a cheerleader. But they were the best of friends. They had been as long as I can remember. _

_You know what? I don't even think that rumor is true. _

_One that I heard that turned out to be true was that his best friend's girlfriend cheated with Nathan behind her boyfriend's back. Now his then best friend, Damien West, is his sworn enemy on and off the court._

_I know this so called rumor is not really a negative on Nathan's part but it just goes to show that he can't really keep a girlfriend. _

_Drama, drama, drama..._

_So why do I like Nathan you ask? I guess no one can help who they fall in love with..._

* * *

Haley sat up in bed and put her journal away. She had a special place for it.

She swung her legs off the side of the bed to plant them on the floor and picked herself up off the bed. She looked around her room then. It was spick-and-span. Everything had its own place and nothing was ever in the wrong spot. In fact when she did find stuff on the floor that she had so carelessly strewn about the room, she always bent down to pick it up and put it where it belonged. It was never that way when all of her brothers and sisters were still at home.

Haley had a big family; four brothers and three sisters, not to mention a couple of aunts and uncles and tons of cousins. Her mom had three sisters and all of them were married, two of them where on their second and third husbands. They also all had kids ranging from one kid, Aunt Lane; to four kids, including one step-daughter, Aunt Leslie; to two kids, Aunt Laura. Now her dad's side was even bigger. He was one of ten. Most of his siblings were only related by marriage though. But when they got together for their family reunion every three years it didn't really matter. He only had a brother and a sister that were truely related. And they were both married, each with a couple kids also.

Haley was the baby of the family. The oldest three siblings; David, Matthew and Vivian are all one year apart. David, her eldest brother is married and has two kids. Matt is engaged and his fiance, Emily, has a daughter. Vivian was the first of her siblings to get married and to give Haley her first nephew, Henry. Vivian has since then had two more kids. The fourth oldest, John was born ten months after Vivian. They are the closest in age apart from the twins. John is married and has a toddler and a baby on the way. Quinn was next, almost a year and a half later. She is happily married but has no kids. The twins came after and were born ten minutes apart, making Taylor, her wild sister, older than Mark. Mark has had a serious girlfriend throughout his time in college. Taylor, meanwhile has had tons of one night stands and little flings over the years. That's why her siblings called her hurricane Taylor.

Growing up Haley had to share a room with her. And Haley being the person she is with the personality that she has and Taylor being, well, Taylor, they didn't really mesh well with each other.

She knew she had to get ready for school so she quickly went over to her dresser and pulled out a matching bra and pair of underwear. Her clothes for the first day were already in the bathroom across the hall. She had picked them out last night and ironed and pressed them as well. That's the kind of person she was. She was always prepared.

Once she was in the bathroom with the door locked, she turned on the shower and began getting ready for the day ahead of her.

* * *

"Hey Haley-Bob. You ready for the first day of senior year?" Her dad asked her, calling her by her nickname, as she came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Yep, dad. I think so."

Her mom was standing at the stove making breakfast, pancakes and eggs. Hearing the conversation behind her she turned around and joined in, "hey sweetie."

"Now Haley-Bob, just remember to not do drugs on the first day of school. Any day after that is good." Her dad reminds her. Her parents were a little weird. They were both a little hippie-like. She came to the conclusion that they had definitely snorted to much coke in college. They were good parents just a little loose with their rules. But she loved them to death.

"Okay, dad." She plays along.

By then her breakfast was done and her mom set a steaming hot plate of food down on the island. There was already a place at there and silverware. Her mom then grabs a cup and pours the Orange juice that's out on the counter into it and sets it by the plate.

"Have a seat Haley-Bob, take a load off." Her mom says, pointing to the seat in front of the plate.

She sits and starts eating. "Thanks mom, this is really good. But I don't want to be late so I have to go now."

"Oh well, we wouldn't want that now would we Lydia?" Her father jokes to her mother, while rolling his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he had gotten such a responsible daughter. It felt like they were the kids and she was the adult.

"You have everything you need, honey?" Her mom questioned her as she swung her backpack onto her shoulders and walked towards the door. "Pencils? Paper? A condom?"

"Mom, I do not need a condom." Haley answered frustratingly embarrassed. She could tell she was blushing. That's what happened to her when her parents made jokes like that. And plus her own trail of thought was leading to a certain blue-eyed boy. '_I hope I'll need one soon though.' _She thought to herself as her dad cleared his throat.

She turned to look at him and saw the set of car keys hurtling towards her but wasn't fast enough to catch them before they hit her square in the face. "Dad," she pled, "you know I can't catch things."

"Well I figured," he stopped when her mom cleared her throat very obviously. "We figured you could drive the old Toyota to school today, so you wouldn't have to walk."

"Really?" She was a little surprised. The truck didn't have that good of a reliability factor. But she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She liked the old truck, she did. It was actually the vehicle she used to learn how to drive. So you could say she was used to it.

She looked at the keys she had just picked up. She was excited. Her parents were going to let her drive to school, '_finally.' _She thought. It wasn't like she had meant to run into that fire hydrant last year. There was nothing in front of her and then a moment later there was. It's like it had purposefully jumped in front of her. That was the last of many accidents that her parents had previously overlooked.

"Well thanks again." Haley thanked her parents for their faith in her.

"But since you don't have to walk you can stay a little while longer with us, right? Pumpkin?" Her dad was hoping she would stay just a bit longer and eat more. She was looking rather skinny these days.

"Sorry, dad. But I actually have to be there early. I have to get the tutor center ready. You know. I really don't know how much work they had gotten done on it over the summer. So it could take awhile for me to get it in shape for the year." Haley loved tutoring. She truely loved helping people. And this year she was the one in charge of it all. Principal Turner was putting her in charge. That was how much he trusted her. So she better not screw it up.

"Okay, sweetie. Just be home before six. Vivian is coming to dinner tonight and she'll be staying with us for a couple days. You know how she is about tardiness." Her mom commented to her. Then said to her husband under her breath, "As if we don't care about that."

"Lydia don't start this again. We did a good job."

"Well, it's like she thinks we're bad parents because of how we treat our kids like they are our best friends."

"Don't worry about it, Lyd. Everybody is different. We taught our kids right from wrong and we leave it up to them to make their own choices. She just does it differently than us. Neither way is wrong."

"But..."

"No buts..." He started then got side-tracked. "Haha... butts."

Haley couldn't believe how childlike her parents could be sometimes. She was growing tired of hearing this conversation. She turned to go out the garage door to the truck. "Okay well I guess I'll see you later." She called behind her.

"Bye," both her parents yelled back as she opened the door to the garage, and her parents went on arguing.

* * *

Haley was careful as she pulled out of the driveway. She had once ran into the mailbox that adorned their front yard. She didn't want a repeat of last time. There was no way that she could survive the humiliation if that happened again.

She made it to school without incident. It took her all of ten minutes to pull into one of the many lots the grounds hosted, which was spent in total silence. '_I'm gonna have to get some music to play in here.'_

She parked the truck in a spot closest to the entrance of the student resources center, where the tutor center was located.

She looked at her watch that graced her wrist for the time. The watch was given to her by her late grandmother on her mom's side. Grandma Bertie and her were so close. That's why Bertie had freely given the watch that belonged to her own grandmother to Haley. She had wanted to make sure she gave it to the right granddaughter. As kids her two oldest sisters always fought over which one of them would receive the special watch. Vivian was most disappointed when it didn't come to her.

She was a couple minutes early. Principal Turner said he would meet her outside of the tutor center to hand over the keys at 7:30 and it was now 7:27. She had three minutes to wait. So she reached for her stuff and got out of the truck. She wasn't going to wait in there.

Haley could tell today was going to be one hot day. The temperature in the truck was already around the mid-seventies and it was still pretty early. She would even bet that Lucas wasn't even awake yet. All he had to do was get dressed and he was good to go. He had stopped eating breakfast at home in the morning because Karen was never there. She always had to get to the cafe so early to get it set up for the day.

Thinking about Karen had her thinking about the job that awaited her at the cafe afterschool if she wanted it. Karen had promised her that if she ever wanted to earn a few bucks that she'd keep one of the waitressing jobs open for her.

She was about to pull out her old cell phone that her parents had finally caved on getting for her last year to call Luke when Principal Turner walked out of the building.

"Hi there, Haley," he started, walking up to her. "How was your summer?"

"It was good. A bit too long for my taste." She commented jokingly.

Principal Turner had always liked Haley. She was always so respectful, unlike other kids her age. She was always the best student and all her teachers always raved about her to him. He was confident that he had picked the right student to take care of the tutor center this year. Usually he put a teacher in charge but they had all been unable to and with all the layoffs this year, there really weren't enough teachers. So instead of a teacher he picked Haley.

"Anyways, here are the keys. I am sorry I can't stay but my attention is needed elsewhere at the moment. Good luck, Haley." And with that he was off walking again. He walked away towards the front of the school where the office was.

'_Hmmm... I wonder what that's about?'_ She thought to herself. '_Oh well. Who cares?' _

He had handed her a set of four keys on a metal key ring. One was silver and very small. Then there were two gold ones and a bronze key as well.

Haley walked to the entrance and went inside. She was back. Finally back. She loved school. Especially since she was the only student there right now. The smell of freshly waxed floors. And the faint metallic smell of the locks on the lockers that she passed in the hallway.

She made her way to the tutor center, which would be her figurative home for the next year of her life, well the next nine months anyways. She stopped before unlocking the door and looked to the doors right. There was the old corkboard. Last year all the way to her freshman year that corkboard was where she would find all her tutoring assignments. To top it all off, she would be the one doing the assigning this year. By the end of the year the board was usually always overcrowded with all the different assignments and various appointments.

Haley pushed the small silver key, that she knew belonged to the door, into the hole and swung the door open. She immediately felt a sense of calm wash over her. She really was such a nerd. She was most definitely the smartest student in her class, followed very closely by her other best friend Lindsey Strauss.

In fact Lindsey was supposed to be meeting her here this morning so they could walk to the gym together and make sure they saved a seat for the other one in there group, Lucas.

Every year on the first day of school there was always an assembly. Principal Turner wanted everyone on the same page about the rules in the school and then they would be free to go about their own business.

The first day of school was always easy. You could basically just hang out with your friends for most of the time. And that's what Haley planned on doing. Even though she loved school she had gone through the first day so many times that this year's wouldn't be any different than last year's.

She sat down at one of the many tables in the room. She looked around the room and saw that everything almost exactly the same as previous years. The test cabinets were in the same spot, even all the reading material was as well. The posters from last year had been taken down to be replaced with more updated ones. But they all had the same messages. "Dream big, succeed big." "Your success is only as far as you want to go." "Help others, help yourself." And her personal favorite, "live the life that you will be proud to boast about."

And she was very proud to boast about her life. She loved her life. She had two of the world's best as her best friends. Her mom and dad were a bit unbalanced but they are her parents. And they let her do whatever she wanted because they were just like that. She couldn't exactly complain about the situation. She did great in school. She was a nice person and she respected those who were older than her. She was considerate of others feelings and compassionate. She was also very helpful when it came to tutoring. She was one of the best tutors. And she liked to share her helpful attitude with those around her.

She was also a very passionate person. Not just about school or tutoring, but she had a passion for music as well. She had a beautiful singing voice but the only people who knew we're her family, because she only sang in the shower. She was fiercely loyal when it came to protecting her friends and family.

She looked down at the keys Principal Turner had given to her. On the keyring there were four keys. Assuming they all went to different locks she wondered which one went to the testing cabinets and what the other two went to.

She got up and walked around the room. She went over to one of the test cabinets and tried the different keys. '_It just had to be the last one. The only bronze one. How appropriate? Now what about these two?'_

She really wanted to know now. She decided her duties could wait. She walked out of the room and promptly locked the door behind her. She went and roamed the halls for a couple of minutes.

She was passing the teachers lounge when an idea came to her... '_What if?...'_ She then proceeded to stick one of the two gold keys into the door knob of the teacher's lounge. Miraculously it worked! '_Did Principal Turner give me the key accidentally?'_

She promptly locked the door and fingered the other golden-colored key. She then went off in search of where the fourth and final key would take her.

* * *

Haley looked at her watch as she saw one of the many entrance doors open and a student walk in. She hadn't realized that she had wasted the morning away, the morning she had set aside to get the tutor center ready, looking for the keyhole that the last key would fit into.

She walked to the door and looked outside. More cars were arriving by the minute. Then it hit her. She was supposed to meet Lindsey by the gym in like five minutes. Good thing she had the good sense to pick her bag up before leaving the tutor center earlier. Plus, the gym was all the way on the opposite side of campus.

Tree Hill High School was a fairly big school, both physically and student-wise. All of the high school age kids in Tree Hill went there. And then add in the out of towners and the beach community and you've got yourself a school with over 2,000 students. It was kind of famous actually. Not only was it one of the best high schools to play basketball at to get into a good college, but it had quite the reputation. It had the reputation of sending well-educated young adults off into the world. It had quite the arts program as well. The percentage of unplanned teenage pregnancies was also very low. There had only been one in the last... Oh, about fifty years.

She walked as fast as she could but the halls were starting to fill up to the point where at some points she had to squeeze through the different groups of people.

When she had finally gotten to the other side and out the southern entrance to where the fieldhouse was located, it took her a minute to spot Lindsey.

Haley made her way over to her friend. "Yo, sistah. You lookin fly today." She accented out as she walked up to Lindsey's side.

"Okay. Don't ever say that again." Lindsey pled with her. "But thank you. You think it really looks that good?" She was wearing a brown corduroy pleated skirt paired with a cute flowery tank. Her flip flops perfectly matched the flowers in her top. If Haley hadn't known better she would've thought they came together.

"Yeah, it does, girlfriend." Haley reassured her. "Should we head on in?"

"Probably. Have to get us some good seats. If yah know what I mean?" Lindsey was referring to the view of their incredibly hot new guidance counselor. He was quite a looker. Lindsey had seen him over the summer and had told Haley he had brown wavy hair and green eyes. She told her he looked like a surfer. And that it looked like he had quite the body as well. He had just started at this job. This year would be his first year ever.

The two laughed together as they waited to walk in the doors of the gymnasium.

"I'm pretty sure Principal Turner is going to make you speak to everyone." Lindsey told her friend matter-of factly. "Now that you are in charge of the tutor center."

"Oh! Linds! I can't wait for classes to start. I am just so excited!"

"But then after this year we won't be together. At least not everyday like we are right now. It's all just so sad and final, yah know?"

"Well, yah. But we'll still talk and get together as much as we possibly can." When Haley looked at her friend there were tears in her bright green eyes. "Oh, don't start this right now, Linds."

They embraced and walked into the gym arm in arm. For now the waterworks were at a standstill but even the slightest teensy emotional subject could get them started again. Haley steered the subject away from the touchy subject of after graduation.

They walked over to the set of bleachers where their classmates were congregated. They sat down on the bottom row to make it easier for them to get up afterwards.

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked of her friend.

"I'm pretty sure he is going to be late. You know him. He doesn't like to get up too early, when he knows that we will have all his information for him later on." Lindsey answered.

Principal Turner made his way to the podium in the center of the room. He cleared his throat loudly into the microphone. The room became quiet and he began speaking.

"Welcome back, Tree Hill High School. I hope you had a wonderful vacation. But now it is time that we all get back to the grindstone. As you know..."

And he spoke about everything from sports to electives, schedule changes to club hours. Not after too long he introduced the tutor center.

"So without further ado, Haley James." Turner gestured to Haley to get up.

Now Haley didn't mind public speaking. She was a real natural at it. But she always got this feeling in her stomach where something was going to happen. Of course it never happened. But as she walked to the podium she felt like a million butterflies were floating around inside her stomach. She could hear Lindsey clapping and hollering out her name. Then Lucas arrived, late as usual, and took her seat, and he also clapped very loudly.

She reached the podium and looked to her friends in the first row, as the clapping died down. She looked down nervously at her hands. '_It's good to be nervous, right?. _

Then she heard a door slam loudly as a latecomer walked in. Everyone in the gym turned to the door, including Haley. She was met by the bluest eyes she had ever seen. And they were staring right back at her.

* * *

**Okay, well I really hope you all liked it. I worked really hard to make it long for those of you who like your chapters long. **

**Anyways, reviews are most welcome. Please tell me how I am doing. **


End file.
